Saturday Engagement
by guest00
Summary: A Saturday with the Two Mommies. Natalia and Olivia find joy in the bonds of a stable relationship. Cookies are not the only thing these two do in a kitchen.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination. Characters belong to CBS and P&G. I do not own the rights to_ 'All the Pretty Little Horses _or_, i carry your heart with me' _

Fandom: Guiding Light  
Pairing: Olivia/Natalia  
Rating NC 17.

A poem by ee cummings

i carry your heart with me

i carry your heart with me (i carry it in**  
**my heart)i am never without it(anywhere**  
**i go you go,my dear; and whatever is done**  
**by only me is your doing,my darling)**  
**i fear no fate(for you are my fate,my sweet)i want**  
**no world(for beautiful you are my world,my true)**  
**and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant**  
**and whatever a sun will always sing is you

here is the deepest secret nobody knows**  
**(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud**  
**and the sky of the sky of a tree called life;which grows**  
**higher than the soul can hope or mind can hide)**  
**and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart

i carry your heart(i carry it in my heart)

By: guest00

Summary: A Saturday with the Two Mommies. Natalia and Olivia find joy in the bonds of a stable relationship. Cookies are not the only thing these two do in a kitchen.

* * *

The Latina awoke gradually. Cinnamon brown eyes fluttered open. Amber colored arms and legs extend leisurely. Bit by bit Natalia extricated herself from slumber.

Her lush dark mahogany hair swept out around her pillow and her bed-mate. Untangling herself from the bedclothes and her partner was a practiced act. Gradually she pulled her wayward hair from beneath and around her comatose bed-mate.

Natalia admired the Olivia's sleeping face. A face devoid of harsh lines; her red sumptuous lips smiled and long luxuriant eyelashes fanning out over pink checks. In repose Olivia's inner quiet was peacefully transparent.

Natalia mused to herself, "_My Olivia you fill my heart . There is no one I'd rather disagree with, or tease, or kiss or… Woe there girl-friend, stop thinking with your hormones."_ Natalia stopped herself from continuing. She knew as much as she wanted to spend the day in bed with her lover/partner, it just was not in the plan. They both had honey-do's lists. Natalia responsible self argued with her inner child, "_Self-gratification, or mutual-gratification will have to wait. _The inner child asked "_Why?, I want, I need, I've been very good, I deserve a little affection!._ " Responsible Natalia's reply was "_After we get the girl's off to the Dads." A little affection huh, I know where that leads. Olivia has changed me into a sex-addict. Get a grip on yourself._ "

Olivia's mouth quirked into a half-smile, one of her hands ventured out and caressed the vacant pillow beside her. "Umm up already honey", Olivia mumbled. "Yes. Sleepyhead you have five more minutes.", Natalia responded with amusement.

"I'm such a Mom..." before Natalia could complete the sentence Olivia grabbed her waist and hauled her back into the bed. "I'll take five more minutes of snuggling, and five more kisses, and five more hugs..."Olivia's voice trailed off as her hands fondled Natalia's sides and came to rest upon her hips.

Natalia giggled, "You're the bad influence woman that I love." Olivia replied, "I never pretend to be otherwise. Kiss me or I'll tickle you."

"You asked for it", with that Natalia flipped on top of Olivia gazed into her sea green eyes and kissed her on the tip of her noise. "That's one." next she kissed her on left and right checks "those are two and three" then Natalia brushed her lips over Olivia's bottom lip and kissed her chin, and trailed her lips to Olivia's right pulse point in her neck. Those are four and five. Now my beloved bad influence I must off."

Natalia laughed.

"Hey wait," Olivia whisper, "Listen, do you hear that" the twosome stopped bantering. The baby monitor crackled with the voice of Emma, "Hey there little sister, don't fuss. I'll sing you a song.

'_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,__  
__Go to sleepy little baby.__  
__When you wake, you'll have cake,__  
__And all the pretty little horses.__  
__Black and bay, dapple and grey,__  
__Coachand six little horses,__  
__Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,__  
__Go to sleepy little baby.__  
__Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,__  
__Go to sleepy little baby,__  
__When you wake, you'll have cake,__  
__And all the pretty little horses._

Fancy-Pants, let go of my hair. It can't taste good. Here is your passy. I'll miss you today Fancy. _'PPPFF'_ Tummy raspberries for you to remember me"

"Amazing", Olivia uttered very softly, "Emma, loves being a big sister. Francesca has her wrapped around her tiny fingers."

End Section one\

* * *

Section 2.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination. Characters belong to CBS and P&G. I do not own the rights to_ i carry your heart with me' _

Fandom: Guiding Light  
Pairing: Olivia/Natalia

**i fear no fate(for you are my fate, my sweet)i want  
no world(for beautiful you are my world, my true)  
and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant  
and whatever a sun will always sing is you**

Summary: A Saturday Night Date with the Two Mommies. Natalia and Olivia find joy in the bonds of a stable relationship. Cookies are not the only thing these two do in a kitchen.

"I think our daughter just gave us the five more minutes I wanted to kiss and snuggle and… umm," Olivia's voice trailed off.

"Tummy Raspberries, What a great idea" Natalia attacked Olivia neck and top of her breasts blowing with trilling lips _PPPFF_. Olivia's laughter bounced out of the room. Natalia used her excess energy to play with her partner. Her intent to delay the teasing erotic thoughts were at best marginal.

Emma knocked at the door hesitated a few seconds, and then ran into the room. Jumping on the bed she assisted Natalia with the assault. Emma ticked her mother's feet while Natalia held Olivia down by straddling her. "Shoes on the other foot now sleepyhead." Natalia chuckled. Natalia tossed a pillow to Emma. "Em cover me so I can get her tummy" Olivia pleaded, "I give up. I'm getting up. I'll make breakfast. Please let me get out of bed before I have an accident" Struggling to free herself from her tormentors Olivia rolled out of bed onto the floor with a thud.

Emma and Natalia looked over the edge of the bed at their victim. "Emma Spencer Spaulding, you and your partner in crime..." "Will gladly help you check for any damage done to your person Olivia Spencer." Natalia interrupted.

Olivia picked herself off the floor. Her sea green eyes sparkled. She casually picked up a pillow from the bed and threatens the two occupants. "I'm going to attend to a personal matter; I trust that you two will sort yourselves out,". Olivia quickly walked to the master bathroom and closed the door.

.The baby monitor squawked with Francisca's cries of "**Momma.**" "Liv I'm going to get Fancy ready for Frank," Natalia said."Come on Jellybean I need your help." The petite women climbed off the bed. Emma did likewise. Both giggled at the closed bathroom door.

Natalia paused to select a lacy red bra, a red button up shirt, and pulled on faded jeans, her bare feet peeking out from the rolled cuffs displayed red tipped toe nails. The jeans hugged her from her calves to her waist.

Emma dashed to the nursery Natalia asserted "Slow down Em, Fancy is not going anywhere." Emma replied "Not yet Momma Nat. I'm going to spend the weekend with Daddy, and Fancy is going to be at the Coopers. I made it here first, so I get to pick out Fancy's outfit, Wahoo!" Natalia mused to herself

_"Emma is so much like her mother. She has her charm, and her competitive nature. Saint Jude save me_.

The click and hiss of the stereo coming on indicated the other Mommy was downstairs. Olivia was making breakfast. Rhythm and Blues drifted upstairs. The Music drowned out the sounds coming from the kitchen. Olivia spoke aloud to herself, "Where is my crêpes pan?"

Upstairs in the nursery Emma and Natalia converged on the dresser rummaging in it for the perfect baby attire. Natalia smiled down at Emma, "Whatever you pick out has to survive a day with the Cooper Clan. The outfit has three requirements, easy to change, something that does not show spots, and something girly.

Olivia swept her honey colored her into a quick ponytail, turned herself around in the kitchen and pinpointed her pan. She assembled the ingredients and kitchen tools she needed for apple cinnamon crepes. She folded Apple butter, ground cinnamon, and nutmeg into light yellow batter. Olivia set the mixture on the counter by the stove, dancing to the R and B tune '_Sitting by the Dock of the Bay' _as she rummaged in the refrigerator. Olivia pulled out the bacon and placed it in a pan.

Emma's, Natalia's, and Francisca's laughter floated in from the next room. Francisca's purple and pink dress with ruffled underpants over her diaper had passed the Natalia inspection.

Emma skipped into the kitchen, "Wow Pancakes and bacon, Gee, I thought you would do the cheerios and skin milk drill." Emma exclaimed.

End Section

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination. Characters belong to CBS and P&G.

Fandom: Guiding Light  
Pairing: Olivia/Natalia.

Natalia turned off the radio on her way to the kitchen. "Olivia Spencer you are a constant surprise. Look at this food. It's looks like something from 'Bon Appétit' Magazine" Olivia had placed the crêpes with apple slices and the thick cut bacon in a chafing dish with a clear lid.

Holding up a spatula Olivia stated "Jellybean, you live a charmed life. I'm practicing for the hotel social breakfast." A loud knocking at the kitchen side door stopped the conversation. Tall and lanky Phillip Spaulding entered the farmhouse. "Hello there. I hope I'm interrupting one of the infamous Olivia and Emma disagreements," Phillip Spaulding joked.

"Ah, Liv's apple crêpes, Natalia I love the effect you have on her." Phillip quipped "Now if you can get her to make fried plantains, and roasted pork invite me to dinner." "Phillip, what makes you think I cooked enough crêpes to feed you and my family?" Olivia chided . "As I recall you and Sam demolished towers of my apple crêpes, and Sam did the dishes afterwards every time without your help." "Umm please Liv, just two or three…" "I'll share mine with you, Daddy" Emma interceded for her father. "If you do the dishes." Olivia countered. "Liv I'll do the dishes, I have a big favor to ask of "Phillip." Natalia spoke up.

"Phillip can you take Emma to school on Monday?" Natalia asked "Sure I can." "We have a well baby checkup" Natalia responded catching Olivia's eye and frowning. "_Come on Liv, give the man a little credit." _Phillip's blue eyes lite up at the request. Olivia could see his joy in being asked. "We do have that appointment, and Phillip you know how we Spencer girls love being taxied about. "Natalia, Olivia I promise to get her to school on time, thank you both for asking me." Philip's sincere response was tempered by his next remark. "If I get the plantains will you fry them for me?" "Phillip, don't push it," lilted Olivia as she narrowed her green eyes and gave him her trademark stare.

Natalia place Francisca into her highchair, deftly removing tiny fingers from her necklace. She gave the baby a soft plastic chew ring. "Emma do you think you can feed Fancy without getting maple syrup all over her?" "Momma Nat you said this outfit would be easy to change…Ok I'll get the big bib." Emma flew from the kitchen and returned with a platter sized lobster bib.

Natalia eased over to the sideboard and removed a table cloth "Here you go Philip, you and Emma can set the table"

Emma chatted to her father while they arranged the table. "See Dad I'm a big sister. I have to set a good example the moms tell me. I get to pick out her cloths, I get to sing to her to sleep, and read her bedtime stories …." Umm yes Emma you have big sister obligations. Do they include sharing your toys? Not yet Daddy, you are silly, nine month old don't like big kids toys."

The two women observed father and daughter. Both women smiled at their daughter and Philip. Emma's chattering and Philip's calm replies delighted them. Natalia moved next to Olivia took her hand and squeezed it. "She gets her height from him, and her charm from you." "Momma Nat I think she gets her kindness from you, and her eyes from me." Olivia replied. "Olivia you have beautiful green eyes, she has her father's blue eyes" Natalia whispered. Olivia's inner monologue piped up _"God I love disagreeing with her. Her intensity is so delicious. Those dimples are driving me nuts. Damm. She has me holding hands in front of Philip. "_

Olivia set the chafing dish with food in the center of the table and with a flourish removed the clear lid. "All right family shall we sit and eat before the food get cold?"Olivia verbalized, "Daddy come site beside me. It's my turn to feed Fancy, so watch out she can throw stuff."

Natalia sat down and took Olivia's hand reach over to Francisca, and took her hand. Philip looked at the ordinariness of the family around him. His inner voiced said to him,

" _Olivia is truly home. She is happy. I've only seen her like this around her children and Sam, and now Natalia. She deserves it."_

Philip asked,_ "_Ladies may I say grace?" Without waiting for approval Philip intoned

"God of the Universe please keep us all as happy as we are today. Amen"

Natalia filled a plate with food and passed it to Olivia, caressing the back of her hand without thinking. Olivia passed the plate to Phillip, in turn passed it to Emma. Natalia repeated the process of filling a plate passing it to her partner, and touching her with fondness. Philip noticed the display of affection he chuckled to Emma. "Momma Nat is what you call Natalia, right big sister Em." "Yes Daddy," Emma attention was on Francisca. The youngest member of the table was trying to stuff bits of crêpes and a toy into her mouth. Emma diverted her younger sister from stuffing too much food, or toy into her mouth by removing the toy. "You call your mother and Natalia; The Mommies, is it better having two mommies?" "Daddy It is the best! Mom, Momma Nat, Ava, Fancy and Rafe, and I are a family because I have two mommies!" Emma enthusiastically responded.

Phillip smiled at the two mommies, and winked. Emma you are lucky, not only do you have two mommies, you have one healthy daddy and I love you as much as two daddies.

Natalia was half listening she was trying to control her urge to run her toes up Olivia's bare ankles and strong shapely legs. Losing control over her inner child, Natalia gave her partner a dimpled smile. "Liv you out did yourself. It is all so yummy."

Her wayward toes caressed her lover's ankles and calves. Natalia's words did not reflect the sensuality in her eyes and her discrete touching of Olivia. Natalia cut a chunk of crêpe with her fork, pulled it into a puddle of syrup, she swirled the food into the sweet thick liquid, pierced it with the tip of her fork and slowly brought it to her mouth, then she popped the morsel into her mouth and sighed her gratification.

Olivia tried to suppress her reactions to Natalia's efforts. She took a deep breath, finished a crêpe and sipped her coffee to hid her face. The heat of desire simmered up her body. Olivia felt herself blushing from her toes to her head.

"Umm Philip could you please help Emma clear the table. Natalia and I need to get Fancy ready for Frank. He is due here any minute." Olivia requested. As if on cue Frank's truck could be heard rolling up into the driveway.

Natalia picked up a cold glass of OJ drained it, then pulled herself away from the table, and brushed a hand over Olivia back. Olivia cut her eyes at Natalia, the chill from her hand in counterpoint to her body heat made Olivia tremble.

"Em you did a great job feeding Fancy, all I have to do is wash her hands and face. Thank You," Natalia proclaimed.

Natalia cleaned the infant while she spoke "I'll take care of clearing the table. Phillip, Thank you again. Emma is very lucky to have a daddy who loves her like two daddies."

Phillip beamed. He looked at his ex-wife with fondness "Liv, I want to be the father that Emma deserves, and I want to build a friendship with your family. I'm a fortunate so-and-so to still be alive. Speaking of fortunate sons I'll let Frank in on my way out." "Whee, one dad and daughter duo down, one to go," Natalia sighed.

Frank Cooper stomped into the kitchen shouting "Ladies, Ladies hand over my little Fanny. Her daddy is here."Natalia injected "Daddy Frank before you head out, I'll check on your daughter's her diaper."

Natalia picked up her sniffed her and said "Let me change her in the living room."

Frank and Olivia followed Natalia out of the kitchen.

Natalia waltz back into the kitchen. She spun around the table, grabbed a leftover slice of bacon and devoured it. Next she zeroed in on the leftover crêpes. "Olivia," she called softly."Honey could you come into the kitchen."

End Section 3

* * *

Disclaimer: I owe nothing but my imagination. Characters belong to CBS and P&G. Warning this is a fem slash selection.

Fandom: Guiding Light  
Pairing: Olivia/Natalia

Summary: A Saturday with the Two Mommies. Cookies are not the only thing these two do together. Please Read and Review. A slight re-write.

**Saturday Engagement.**

Natalia held up a maple syrup covered crêpes, Olivia couldn't resist. Grabbing hold of the brunette's wrist, she gently closed her fingers and pulled the hand to her mouth. Her tongue darted out caressing and licking each finger. Olivia removed every trace of the sweet syrup. With a mischievous glint in her eyes, her licking changed to suckling. Olivia said. "You know damn well I was aware of each time you touched me." "Were you?" Natalia smiled, sliding her free hands up Olivia's arms towards her face."I love touching you." She drew a finger along the older woman's cheek. "I need to touch you." The delicate finger caressed Olivia's lip. "And kiss you…now."

"We shouldn't,"

Olivia weakly protested; only dimly realizing her hands were caressing the younger woman. Thinking to herself.

_"We have errands' to run, and laundry to do, and what is the square root of PI. I'm trying to be more responsible. Damm she knows I'm putty in her hands..."_

"One kiss," Natalia said, cupping Olivia's cheeks with her hands.

"Natalia, I-"She was silenced by the Latina's fingers on her lips.

Soft lips brushed against her own. "_Damm Oh that's nice."_ Absorbed in the kiss, Olivia was only vaguely aware that they were moving. She sank into the thick couch cushions, the welcome weight of Natalia's body atop hers.

"I've wanted you all morning," Natalia murmured, her lips moving down Olivia's chin to her throat. "Mmm, so nice."

"Natalia," Olivia groaned as soft lips made her heart flutter. "We…we need to stop. We have to..."

"I don't want to," Natalia said, sighing as she undid the buttons on Olivia's shirt. "Mmm, I want to kiss every inch of you."

"Oh, Natalia …." Olivia tried to think of her list of reasons why Natalia should stop but the soft kisses on her were overwhelming all other thoughts

"So beautiful." Natalia moaned. "So velvety soft, and wonderfully responsive."

The younger woman trailed her fingertips followed by her lips down the slopes and up the undersides of Olivia's breasts. Her mouth arrived at a fully erect nipple she licked it and teased it with her teeth tongue and lips.

Olivia arched up when Natalia switched breasts, the cool air causing her nipple to harden even more. "Please."

The delightful lingual caress on her bosom stopped when Natalia lifted her head. "Take these off," Olivia groaned, tugging at the jeans.

Natalia said, raising up and bringing Olivia's hands to her zipper."Help me." Olivia was frozen as Natalia's fingers went to the bottom button of her shirt. "You want this off too, right?"

Olivia swallowed hard."Yes."

The next button was undone. "I love your breasts," Natalia whispered. "I could worship them all day." Olivia groaned as more skin was revealed, knowing she was captured by the sensual voodoo invoked by Natalia's words and actions "I wore this for you. I know how you love me in red," Natalia said, letting the shirt slip off her shoulders, revealing a red lacy bra with the closure in front. "Just for you."

She leaned forward, bracing herself with her arms so her breasts were only inches away from Olivia's face. She whispered. "Please…touch me."

Olivia watched, mesmerized as her own fingers moved to the small clasp between the cups, touching the soft skin and drawing a moan from Natalia. The cups fell away, revealing fully aroused nipples which she adored.

"Oh Natalia…"

Lifting up, she kissed one dusty pink nipple, then the other, smiling when she heard Natalia whimper. "Come here." Taking Natalia in her arms, she slide her mouth from one nipple to the other "Just for me, hmm?" she said, hooking the strap with her finger. "Lovely." She pushed the bra off Natalia's arms lightly suckling and biting each breast in turn, then ran her finger down the younger woman's cheek. "Just like you."

Straddling Olivia's lap clad only in panties."Upstairs" Natalia's voice thick with desire rasped. Natalia's hands caressed her sweetheart's collarbone tracing lightly over her breasts. Olivia tilted her head up and caught one of Natalia's nipples in her mouth, alternating licking and then lightly suckling. She opened her mouth to swirl her tongue around it. Olivia buried her head in Natalia's cleavage then applied her mouth to Natalia's other nipple. The mostly nude Latina, urged her lover to release her breasts. She extricated herself a few inches from her partner. Looking down at Olivia.

Olivia reached her hand up to the back of Natalia's neck and slowly tugged her downward towards her waiting lips. A moment later their lips were touching again, tenderly at first, both taking in the texture and feel of each others lips. Then Olivia flicked her tongue over Natalia's bottom lip causing the young Latina to open her mouth. She wrapped her arms around Olivia's waist bringing their bodies closer. Olivia's tongue thrust into her mouth, dancing with her own, both moaning softly at the contact. "Kitchen" Olivia moaned. Her eyes now deep green pools of desire. Olivia's nipples and lips both wine red. Her lush breasts blushing deep fuchsia.

"Mi angelita, Eres el ángel de mi vida." Natalia groaned. "My love, you are the angel in my life as well" Olivia professed. Trembling she eased Natalia from her lap to sit beside her. Looking into storm tossed green eyes Natalia uttered very softly "Te adoro mi dulce." Delicately Olivia caressed her lover's shoulders, down her arms to her tan long fingers, stroking her palms.

Olivia sighed "Umm, so sensual, so passionate, so arousing, my naughty Natalia. Do you think you can get away with teasing me in front of Phillip?" Tenderly, she interlaced her hands with her lover. Pulling them both up she turned towards the kitchen. "We need a few necessities"

End Section 4.

Disclaimer: I owe nothing but my imagination. Characters belong to CBS and P&G. The Marple syrup idea came from 'Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows' by Kimberly21570. The Orange Olive Oil, travel does broaden the mind.

Fandom: Guiding Light  
Pairing: Olivia/Natalia

Summary: A Saturday Date with the Two Mommies. Natalia and Olivia find joy in the bonds of a stable relationship. Cookies are not the only thing these two do in a kitchen. Please Read and Review.

Natalia rescued her red shirt from the floor and followed the blond into the kitchen.

"Ms. Spencer what necessities do you mean? You and me, Jane and Jane in our bed upstairs." Natalia demanded then bust into giggles at the incredulous look on Olivia face. Natalia looking for all the world like a sex kitten in red panties and halfway buttoned up red shirt one hand on a shapely hip.

Olivia countered "I'm rubbing off on you, you are a a femme fatale. I require only a few items. Marple syrup and the Orange flavored olive oil, you and this kitchen table ...".

"Liv are you still hungry..." Natalia puzzled.

"No mi dulce, I'm going to pour maple syrup on you and lick it off. I'm going to massage you with olive oil, and then take you upstairs and bath with you. I'm going to towel you off and kiss you wet again. I'm going to lay you in our bed and make love with you. In short naughty Natalia I'm going to have my way with you until we are both satisfied. That my angel is how I plan on paying you back for teasing me this morning. " Olivia stated. Natalia gave her partner a slow almost shy smile.

"Your eyes have already massage me, and your mouth has already tasted maple syrup on my skin, my sweet..."

Walking up to Olivia Natalia wrapped both arms around her lover and friend.

" Let's make love. You are all I want. I love the many ways your skin feels. Soft..."

Natalia said, as she ran her hands up Olivia's back, then brush her fingers down Olivia's shoulders. "Firm." as she traced Olivia's bicep to her breasts. "Warm and so very sensual." Natalia whispered as she placed her hand on Olivia's breastbone and scar.

"I adore your passionate eyes, I can never get enough of your arousing lips, kissing me or your equally arousing tongue. Naughty is just one of the ways I would describe you, also brilliant, gloriously stubborn, and totally mine. All morning long I've had the most impure thoughts of you Ms. Spencer. "

"In deed Ms. Rivera impure thoughts about me. Do share."

Olivia pull out a chair sat down then pulled her lover and friend into her lap. Natalia straddled her lap. "Or my love would you rather show me?"

Finis


End file.
